


Коктейльная вишня

by fetch_dickson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetch_dickson/pseuds/fetch_dickson
Summary: Война окончена, Пэнси Паркинсон, благодаря Гермионе Грейнджер, находит работу в секретариате Министерства Магии и становится личным ассистентом главы аврората. Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой встречаются, о чем узнает Пэнси, у которой есть чувства к обоим. Парни приглашают её быть третьей сегодня вечером.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Коктейльная вишня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).



> Посвящаю работу невероятной Femme (femmequixotic), и, конечно, низкий поклон всем переводчикам ее работ на русский язык, их труд сложно переоценить. Отдельной строкой поблагодарю wakeupinlondon за все, что она делает для драрри-сообщества не только как переводчик, но и как редактор.  
> Также упомяну _lumos_, которая читает мои тексты, даже когда они совсем не в её вкусе.  
> И еще - огромное спасибо моей бете Your_Secret_Abyss за вычитку и поддержку!
> 
> Задумывалась как кинковый PWP, воплощающий давнюю задумку: МЖМ, где устоявшейся парой являются двое парней. В итоге сложился сюжет с заявкой на продолжение. P.S. Мечтаю перевести фик на английский язык, сама вряд ли справлюсь, если вам понравилась работа и вы готовы ее перевести - я сгораю от желания сотрудничать с вами!

— Драко, ты, должно быть, шутишь, — недоверчиво протянула Пэнси Паркинсон, прислонившись спиной к барной стойке. Она держала во рту коктейльную вишенку, которой был украшен её напиток, окидывая взглядом взъерошенного Гарри, мать его, Поттера в алой аврорской мантии. Пэнси обвела языком засахаренную ягоду и прикрыла глаза, не веря в происходящее.

Это слишком долго было её фантазией, которой она, во время одного из особенно пьяных вечеров, в порядке бреда поделилась со своим лучшим другом. Признаться, Пэнси никогда не была против секса по дружбе с самим Малфоем-младшим и невольно заглядывалась на повзрослевшего Драко. Но разве он не был геем? И Поттер вместе с ним? Сдвинув брови, Пэнси развернула в воображении события последних лет, которые привели её в эту точку. Аналитическое мышление она всегда предпочитала панике, когда это было возможно.

С момента последней битвы прошло уже четыре года, и, если быть честной, вчерашние слизеринцы до сих пор расплачивались за выбор, сделанный родителями. Большинство судов прошло, Люциус Малфой отбывал срок в Азкабане, Драко с Нарциссой, благодаря защите Поттера, удалось оправдать. Его пылкая речь положила начало кампании Грейнджер, выступающей за справедливый суд. Поттер поддержал её, и магический мир, включая нового министра магии, вынужден был с ним считаться. Именно тогда в поведении Драко что-то стало неуловимо меняться. Они стали реже видеться, и он отчаянно игнорировал попытки Пэнси узнать что-то о его сексуальной жизни. Паркинсон не была бы собой, если бы не пошла ва-банк и не начала первой откровенничать о своих предпочтениях. В ту ночь она заговорила о том, что в ее постели бывают не только мужчины.

Год спустя она рассказала ему о Поттер-фетише.

— Знаешь, дорогой, — сказала она вечером, когда Драко, положив голову на её колени, закончил рассказ о своей первой, весьма напряжённой, неделе работы в Отделе Тайн. — Если бы это когда-то стало возможным, я бы переспала с Гарри Поттером. Мерлин, он чертовски горяч. Я теперь вижу его почти каждый день в приемной у Робардса. У меня к нему какая-то слабость. Как и к тебе, впрочем… если бы, — протянула она, погладив его пальцем по щеке. Зная, что он не ответит ей.

По тому, как резко вскинулся Драко, потянувшись к бокалу, стало ясно, что это было уже слишком. Тогда она ещё не знала, что они с Поттером уже трахаются по углам, скрываясь от всего Министерства Магии. Когда-то, ещё в школе, Драко признался ей в том, что ему нравятся парни. Именно об этом она помнила, когда очередным томным вечером с бокалом фантазировала о Малфое и Поттере, но не решалась рассказать об этом кому-либо, включая лучшего друга. Если Драко нравятся парни (и с этим ничего не поделаешь!), то Поттер… В нём было нечто притягательное, что заставляло зверя в ней приподниматься на цыпочках и вести носом по воздуху. Да, она могла сопоставить школьную одержимость Драко проклятым-святым-шрамоголовым Поттером с тем, что они реально когда-нибудь потрахаются, но, Мерлин, она воспринимала это скорее как шутку. Кто бы мог подумать.

Пэнси работала секретарем в Департаменте Магического Правопорядка, и получила она эту работу, как бы странно это ни звучало, благодаря Грейнджер. Паркинсон не была настолько глупой, чтобы не принять её помощь. Гермиона Грейнджер проходила стажировку в ДМПП после Хогвартса, а Пэнси, спустя год после битвы, наконец-то собралась с духом подать прошение о работе. Семья её, пусть и не близкая к Тёмному Лорду, была в опале, и издержки военного времени сильно ударили по семейному состоянию. И, к тому же, Пэнси сходила с ума одна в Норфолке, где жила после войны в опустевшем поместье. Ей необходимо было заново выстроить свою репутацию и стать частью магического общества, как это упорно делал Драко. В отличие от младшего Малфоя, она не имела столь мощной протекции, как слово самого Гарри Поттера. Да и денег на подкуп должностных лиц, в отличие от Малфоев, у неё не осталось. В таких условиях она могла довольствоваться и простой работой, которая вполне соответствовала её скромному резюме. В конце концов, секретари обладают некоторой властью, всех видят и многое знают — это можно было использовать в своих интересах. Не стоит сбрасывать со счетов шантаж, когда у тебя не осталось ни денег, ни связей.

Сухопарая женщина, главный секретарь департамента, с выражением плохо скрываемого презрения подняла взгляд на Пэнси, сжимая в руках пергамент с её резюме. Паркинсон на мгновение прикрыла глаза, настраиваясь на хоть сколько-нибудь вежливую беседу со старухой, смахивающей на МакГонагалл. Даром что нынешняя директриса Хогвартса никогда не позволяла себе смотреть на людей, как на грязь, приставшую к туфлям.

— Значит, Паркинсон. Увы, фамилия, не внушающая доверия. Мне кажется, мы с вами не сработаемся. Боюсь, ваша репутация работает против вас.

Панси вздохнула. Не то чтобы она совсем не ожидала подобной реакции. Однако она пробовалась всего лишь на должность младшей ассистентки секретариата ДМПП, и её навыков для такой должности было вполне достаточно. Работа была, прямо скажем, такой, с которой могла справиться и третьекурсница с Хаффлпаффа.

— Мэм, позвольте узнать, что именно…

В этот момент в секретариат ворвалась запыхавшаяся Грейнджер со стопкой документов и затараторила:

— Мисс Бейкер, мне нужно сделать несколько копий… Ой, простите если я помешала… Паркинсон? — Её брови взлетели вверх, затерявшись в каштановой чёлке.

Пэнси собрала всё своё самообладание, чтобы вежливо кивнуть в ответ. Она чувствовала себя крайне неловко и не знала, как следует себя вести. В школе она задирала Грейнджер, однако сейчас баланс сил изменился. Они с Уизли и Поттером были героями войны, наравне с остальными, выступившими в сопротивлении. Слизеринцы же, и до этого имевшие сомнительную репутацию, сейчас вынуждены были прикладывать в разы больше усилий для того, чтобы заслужить отношение, отличное от повсеместного послевоенного презрения. Их не замечали, с ними не встречались взглядом и делали вид, что они не знакомы.

— Ничего, мисс Грейнджер. Я как раз хотела попрощаться с мисс Паркинсон, так как она, очевидно, не подходит на должность младшего ассистента секретариата.

Грейнджер вопросительно посмотрела на старуху, потом перевела взгляд на Пэнси.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Это, вероятно, не моё дело, но в чём причина вашего отказа? Пусть мы с мисс Паркинсон не были друзьями, — она с лёгким нажимом произнесла последнее слово, — но тем не менее я уверена, что для ассистирования в секретариате она вполне подойдёт. Я могу дать рекомендацию. И на случай, если вы забыли: Гавейн Робардс тоже выпускник Слизерина.

Сложно было сказать, кто был больше шокирован происходящим — мисс Бейкер или Пэнси. Неожиданно Грейнджер улыбнулась и добавила:

— Пэнси, я буду в архиве аврората. Пожалуйста, зайди на пару слов, когда закончишь здесь.

Это звучало как минимум подозрительно. Всё ещё пребывая в оцепенении, Пэнси кивнула и повернулась к главе секретариата ДМПП. Пожилая женщина поджала губы, однако, как показалось Пэнси, её лицо слегка смягчилось.

— Как бы это ни было мне не по душе, сказанное мисс Грейнджер несколько меняет дело. Полагаю, вы можете выделить время для стажировки в понедельник?

Когда Пэнси, всё ещё не веря в случившееся, оказалась на пороге архива, то сразу приметила лохматую голову, выглядывающую из-за стопки документов. Грейнджер казалась школьницей в своей маггловской одежде, растрёпанным волосами и вздёрнутым носом, в то время как Пэнси была одета в безукоризненную сливовую мантию и чёрные лодочки, носила помаду в тон и строгое каре. Но именно Паркинсон чувствовала себя неуверенно и отводила взгляд.

— Пэнси. Надеюсь, всё прошло хорошо?

Вместо ответа Пэнси выпалила:

— Почему, Грейнджер?

Гермиона — с того момента Пэнси договорилась с собой называть её так хотя бы иногда — посерьёзнела, её карие глаза заблестели.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, это несправедливо. Мы все заслуживаем равных шансов. Я не одобряю того, что ты делала в школе, однако это не повод отказывать тебе в работе, с которой ты, очевидно, можешь справиться.

Пэнси хотелось съязвить в ответ что-то о том, что она не домашний эльф и не часть её безобразно оптимистичного проекта за равенство и справедливый суд, но она нашла в себе силы смолчать. И поблагодарить.

— Спасибо.

На большее её просто не хватило. Едва сдерживая злые слёзы, она вышла из комнаты и устремилась к лифтам, желая поскорее оказаться поближе к камину, бутылке вина и, если получится, к Драко.

Спустя три года она уже не была ассистенткой секретариата ДМПП, а дослужилась до секретаря приемной главы аврората, Гавейна Робардса. Он относился к ней тепло и оказывал поддержку, которой она не ожидала. Как-то он признался ей, что после Первой магической войны ему, бывшему слизеринцу, было тяжело получить работу в аврорате. Рассказал о том, как приходилось делать больше, чтобы заслужить снисходительный кивок от сержанта, в то время как молодые рекруты из Ордена Феникса продвигались по службе, получая всю помощь и поддержку начальства. Про те смутные пару лет, когда министерство было под контролем Тёмного Лорда, он не говорил, а Пэнси не настаивала. Когда-нибудь, после особенно тяжёлого дня, он попросит огневиски и расскажет об этом сам. Она была благодарна Робардсу: он был справедливым начальником, глубоко женатым и не заинтересованным в интрижках, что позволяло ей чувствовать себя в безопасности. Пэнси хорошо делала свою работу.

И, что делало её дни несколько приятнее, она часто видела Поттера, который после аврорской академии работал в одном из подразделений под началом самого Робардса и за год из аврора-оперативника вырос до старшего подразделения с четырьмя людьми в подчинении. Пэнси лично передавала ему новую парадную аврорскую мантию с сержантскими нашивками, украдкой любуясь, как он, в рубашке и брюках, отлично сидящих на его заднице, накидывает её на плечи перед зеркалом. Пэнси понадеялась, что она не слишком откровенно на него пялилась. Он был в её вкусе, определенно. И, как потом оказалось, во вкусе Драко — как бы двусмысленно это, чёрт побери, ни звучало. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям.

Порой, лёжа одна в своей постели, она представляла: а что, если… Вообще, ей редко нравились мужчины. Поттер был скорее исключением — невероятно гриффиндорским, чертовски горячим исключением. Иногда она вспоминала о Грейнджер, с которой была необычайно — и, что характерно, искренне — вежлива, помня о её услуге. Гермиона Грейнджер тоже была, в некотором своём, исключительном и небанальном, смысле, привлекательной. После войны она похорошела и, к некоторой грусти Пэнси, осталась в крепком традиционном браке с Рональдом Уизли. Иногда Паркинсон целенаправленно шла в сторону кабинетов юристов ДМПП, один из которых занимала Гермиона, и, уже на подходе к искомой двери, Пэнси куда-то сворачивала, думая о том, что приглашение выпить после работы уже не кажется таким уместными. Порой она наблюдала, как Рональд Уизли забирает супругу с работы, и между ними всё было рафинированно и очень-традиционно-хорошо. Пэнси не решалась предложить ей дружбу, и от одной мысли о возможном отказе хватало, чтобы продолжать держаться на расстоянии. Она не гордилась этим.

Поттер, в то же время, по какой-то причине был один, насколько Пэнси могла уследить за слухами, то и дело вспыхивающими между отделами. Джинни Уизли, ныне охотница Холихедских Гарпий, была на пике своей спортивной карьеры, однако, как стало известно, встречалась с кем-то другим. Пэнси не удивилась бы, если бы этим «кем-то» оказалась другая женщина — рыжую бестию часто видели в обществе сокомандниц, но никак не с Поттером. Тогда они со старшим аврором не пили на брудершафт в баре, так что спросить его напрямую она не осмелилась. Пэнси была хорошо воспитана и знала границы, несмотря на то что в школе, как и Драко, могла вести себя как полная сука. Расслабиться она могла только с друзьями. После того, как большая часть их однокурсников и друзей предпочла начать новую жизнь за границей, осталась только она и Драко. Она могла понять всех тех, кто уехал, но сама предпочла остаться в Лондоне. Она полюбила аврорат, сблизилась с Драко, была вполне довольна своей профессиональной жизнью. Порой она занималась сексом с кем-то, кого учтиво отправляла на такси, не оставляя на ночь. В секретариате аврората она научилась пользоваться мобильным телефоном, а также открыла для себя магловские бары. Иногда у неё завязывались недолгие отношения, чаще с женщинами. Как правило, с темноволосыми, кареглазыми и начитанными. Пэнси не хотела это анализировать.

Примерно через год после начала работы в секретариате, вскоре после своего пьяного признания в скрытом влечении к спасителю магической Британии, Пэнси узнала, что Драко, оказывается, едва ли не с самого суда встречается с Поттером. Точнее, первое время они просто трахались, а потом выяснилось, что всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем кто-то мог подумать. Пэнси была первой, кому Драко об этом рассказал. Они скрывали это ото всех, кроме неё, — и она единственная во всём аврорате знала, откуда у Поттера на шее следы укусов. Поттер, стоит отдать ему должное, отлично развлекал местных сплетников, полушутками-полунамёками отвечая на вопросы о том, кем занято сердце Национального Героя. Пэнси на их месте спросила бы, чем (и кем) занята его задница. Но она отлично развлекалась, когда слышала очередную теорию о тайной пассии Гарри Поттера, и, к тому же, они были друзьями. Прежде всего с Драко, а потом, постепенно, и с Поттером. Она рассудила, что для всех будет лучше, если она оставит свои фантазии о старшем авроре, который был накрепко связан с ее лучшим другом. Пэнси искренне желала счастья всем, кроме себя — она-то знала, что справится и так.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

И сейчас, отчаянно моргая, сидя напротив них двоих в баре, она, не веря в то, что не рехнулась окончательно, со свистом выдохнула. Кажется, Драко Малфой только что, сопровождаемый одобрительным кивком Поттера, предложил ей менаж-де-труа. Секс втроём. С ним и Гарри, мать его, Поттером. Мерлин и Моргана! Пэнси отчаянно схватилась за свой стакан и осушила его в два глотка. Она закашлялась, и Драко постучал ей по спине. Поттер, нахмурившись, выжидающе смотрел на неё. Пэнси понадеялась, что он не применил легилименцию и не видит сейчас образы, проносящиеся в ее голове.

— То есть вы, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, предлагаете мне поразвлечься втроём, будучи… геями?

— Я не гей, — тут же отозвался Поттер, и, к удивлению Пэнси, со стороны Драко не последовало никаких опровержений. — Мне нравятся парни… точнее, конкретный парень в данный момент. Но также у меня был секс и отношения с женщинами. Со временем я осознал, что фантазирую и о девушках, и о парнях, и поделился этим с Драко.

Пэнси приподняла брови и перевела шокированный взгляд на лучшего друга. Ей всегда казалось, что Малфой-младший жуткий собственник и не любит делиться. К тому же у них так и не было секса, несмотря на намёки Паркинсон, и она недальновидно заключила, что тот гей. А геи — это те, в уравнениях которых женщины отсутствуют. Иногда Пэнси вздыхала, вспоминая о том, как Драко умопомрачительно целуется — это они в Хогвартсе сделать успели, и она невольно отметила, что этот приятный опыт накрепко врезался ей в память. Ей хотелось ещё, но после окончания школы она не решалась ему в этом признаться, заключив, что он потерял к ней какой-либо эротический интерес — тем более когда у него есть Гарри-чёртов-Поттер. От которого у неё самой подкашивались колени.

— Пэнс, я подозреваю, у тебя много вопросов, — решил прояснить ситуацию Драко. — У Поттера в воскресенье день рождения. Единственное, чего он хотел — и, я замечу, на чём не настаивал, — это секс с девушкой. В конце концов мы пришли к согласию, что кандидатуру предложу я, и мы попробуем договориться все вместе. Ты раскована, очаровательна, близка мне и, к тому же, вспоминая то, что ты сказала пару лет назад о…

На этом моменте она протестующе подняла руки. Нет, Пэнси не была готова к такой откровенности. Поттер заинтересованно переводил взгляд то на неё, то на Драко, явно не улавливая, о чём речь. Краем сознания она успела отметить, что Драко по-прежнему называет своего любовника (или вернее сказать бойфренда?) по фамилии — это фетиш или привычка?

— Окей, я скажу это сама. Гарри, тогда я была изрядно пьяна, и призналась Драко, что… переспала бы с тобой, да. Это ужасно неловко, пусть от своих слов я не отказываюсь. Я просто… не ожидала. Ты был в приёмной у Робардса едва ли не по два раза на дню, в этой своей красной, мать её, мантии, — выдохнула Пэнси и прикрыла лицо руками. Она почувствовала, как жар растекается по щекам.

Когда она осмелилась поднять глаза, то встретилась взглядом с Поттером, который похабнейшим образом ухмыльнулся, прикусив губу. О. Вот оно что. На это она не рассчитывала. Неожиданно ей стало жарко. Драко уставился на Поттера, потом медленно повернулся к Пэнси, и черты его лица смягчились. Кажется, он был доволен тем, как всё смог устроить. Неожиданно картина целующихся Драко и Гарри показалась Пэнси весьма возбуждающей. Не то чтобы она не думала об этом раньше. Да, она могла себе представить ситуацию, где вдруг стала свидетельницей ласк этих двоих, но никогда не надеялась, что сможет принять в этом участие.

— Когда? — не подумав, выдохнула она. Наконец-то она могла рассматривать Поттера без смущения и чувствовать себя раскованно, улыбаясь ему в самой интригующей и многообещающей манере.

Двое парней переглянулись, не ожидая столь бурной реакции. Пэнси захотелось закурить. Она очень нервничала. Поттер вернул ей улыбку, окинув взглядом с головы до ног. Туфля соскользнула с её ноги, и старший аврор, гордость ДМПП и любовник её лучшего друга, наклонился и аккуратно надел туфельку обратно, поглаживая её лодыжку. Пэнси была взволнована, а лицо Драко сложно было прочесть. К нему первому, впрочем, вернулся дар речи.

— Это значит «да», я полагаю? — спросил он, будто это не было очевидно. Пэнси ласково посмотрела на него.

— Дорогой, я хочу быть уверенной в одном. Ты хочешь этого? Ты уверен? Я должна это знать.

Она заметила, как Гарри придвинулся к Драко, обнял его и накрыл его ладони своими. Благо, бар был маггловскими они вряд ли могли встретить здесь знакомых. Эти двое ещё не решились обнародовать свои отношения; Пэнси даже не была уверена, что о них знают Грейнджер и Уизли. Однако стоило увидеть их вместе… Мерлин, нужно быть слепым или безнадёжно тупым, чтобы не заметить, что эти двое без ума друг от друга. Сама Паркинсон давно разочаровалась в любви и считала её развлечением для бедных, но эта отчаянная парочка вселяла веру в то, что пусть и не у неё лично, но у кого-то из близких может быть всё хорошо. Каждый из них на свой лад занудный, упрямый, Драко любит драматизировать, а Гарри — всё контролировать. Но в итоге они находят друг в друге то, что не могут получить нигде, и это держит их вместе.

— Да, Пэнс. Иначе я бы не пришёл к тебе. Мы бы не пришли, — добавил он, сжимая руку Гарри. Пэнси предположила, что этой встрече наверняка предшествовал сложный разговор — даже, возможно, не один. Они доверяют друг другу. Они доверяют ей. И, Мерлинова борода, как ей хочется поскорее оказаться с ними наедине.

— Я думала, что ты точно гей, — без предисловий отметила Пэнси, поворачиваясь к Драко.  
— В смысле, ты и женщины. Ты и я, ладно. Мне казалось, никакой химии, как у тебя с Гарри.

Драко фыркнул, окидывая её надменно-сочувствующим взглядом.

— Возможно, я не уточнил. Мне нравится секс с Поттером, быть с Поттером, и большую часть времени мы слишком заняты друг другом. Но это не исключает того, что возможны вариации. Да и мы с тобой в Хогвартсе не просто за руки держались.

Пришла очередь Панси закатить глаза.

— Я хотела большего, но не решалась предложить в то… время. А потом ты наконец-то добрался до Поттера, — парировала она, отсалютовав Гарри бокалом.

В этот момент Поттер, прервав пятиминутку ностальгии и взаимных подколов, прокашлялся:

— Так может быть, раз все согласны, обсудим время и место? Давай не будем держать леди в неизвестности, — предложил он, целуя Драко в висок и подмигнув Пэнси.

Паркинсон в притворном драматическом порыве схватилась за сердце и начала обмахиваться импровизированным веером из салфеток. Она приободрилась, замечая, что Поттер тоже веселится. О, это его джентельменство и склонность к скабрезному юмору. Пэнси он нравился всё больше и больше.

— Что ж, у тебя? — обернулся к Поттеру Драко. Получив согласие, он вернулся к Пэнси с визиткой, где был написан адрес дома: Площадь Гриммо, 12. Паркинсон бы сильно удивилась, если бы они предложили Малфой-мэнор. Объяснение с Нарциссой было бы выше её возможностей — сегодня и вообще когда-либо.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Сейчас или назначите дату официального визита? — Пэнси спрыгнула с барного стула и отвесила шутливый книксен в сторону парней. Алкоголь, адреналин и возбуждение подстёгивали её сорваться с места прямо сейчас.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко, ожидая ответа, и на его лице было вопросительное «А почему бы и нет?» выражение, и для пущего эффекта он поиграл бровями. Пэнси засмеялась в голос; внутри будто надули огромный волшебный шар, и хотелось улыбаться до боли в скулах.

Всё зависело от того, передался ли Малфою-младшему дух авантюризма. Он ответил обоим плотоядной ухмылкой:

— Пьяными аппарировать не будем, вызовем такси. Поехали.

Целоваться начали прямо на заднем сиденье, все втроём. Губы Поттера были сухими и тёплыми, щетина кололась, пахло от него мускусом и почему-то костром. Было в нём что-то животное и дикое. Пальцы впились в бёдра Пэнси, и, как она выяснила чуть позже, эти сильные руки с лёгкостью могут поднять её и забросить на плечо. Гарри был в отличной форме. Отстранившись, она повернулась к Драко и взяла его лицо в ладони. Ей очень хотелось убедиться, что он в порядке и ему действительно нравится то, что происходит. Она обнимала его, пока они с Поттером припадали друг к другу и их руки блуждали где-то под форменными рубашками. Пэнси заглядывалась на алую аврорскую мантию; ей нравилось, как она сидит на молодых сержантах, но особенно — на Гарри. Она почувствовала невероятную нежность, рассматривая этих двоих. Впрочем, и возбуждение было при ней — не столь очевидное, как у парней, поэтому она взяла на себя таксиста и расчёт с ним, смущённо извинившись и хихикнув напоследок. 

Середина лета, они в центре Лондона, два разгорячённых парня — её лучший друг и его любовник — неуклюже взбираются по ступенькам дома номер 12, взрываясь смехом на каждом шагу. У них впереди целая ночь. И, Мерлин, она надеется, что на доме есть заглушающие чары и магглы не вызовут полицию.

Они ввалились в коридор, Драко привлёк её в их с Гарри объятья, и, не сдерживаясь в отсутствии свидетелей, они с возрастающим азартом расстёгивали молнии и едва не отрывали пуговицы. Постепенно они пробирались вглубь дома, спотыкаясь и смеясь. Пэнси была в маленьком чёрном платье, её накидка уже упала на пол в гостиной, когда она встала вплотную к Поттеру, прижавшись к нему грудью, и выдохнула:

— Блядь, мне так нравятся аврорские мантии, они такие… преступно возбуждающие, чёрт побери! — Последние слова она простонала, прикусив губу, так как Поттер задрал её платье до пояса и засунул руку между ног. Без предисловий, успела подумать Пэнси, ощущая, как Драко гладит её по спине и нежно целует в затылок. Мерлиновы яйца, это было лучше, чем она вообще могла когда-либо представить. Никакая фантазия, мастурбация или случайный секс не сравнились бы с тем, что происходило сейчас. Пэнси заскулила, растворяясь в ощущениях, и потёрлась о пальцы Поттера, ища разрядки. Она подняла взгляд — глаза Поттера потемнели, он накрыл её губы своими, и ощущение его языка было именно то, чего ей не хватало. Ей было сложно признаться кому-то, что она буквально кончала от таких поцелуев — жадных, влажных, глубоких. Всё-таки у Пэнси было классическое, почти викторианское воспитание, о многом она узнала только в Хогвартсе. Например, от Драко. Она ощущала его спиной сейчас, его руки, расстёгивающие молнию на платье и сжимающие грудь, его рот на её шее. Казалось, Пэнси развоплощается, потому что просто невозможно испытывать столько всего одновременно и при этом оставаться в своём теле.

Ей захотелось выдохнуть, и, отстранившись немного от Гарри и Драко, она вышла из кольца рук, позволяя себе наблюдать за тем, как эти двое ласкают друг друга. Она слегка опустила голову набок, отмечая, что парни уже были без рубашек и с расстёгнутыми штанами. Платье Пэнси, тем временем, сложилось гармошкой где-то в районе пояса, и было, пожалуй, лучшим решением скинуть его на пол. Оставшись в белье, которое уже сильно сдвинулось с тех участков тела, которое призвано было прикрыть, Пэнси нашла взглядом старое зеркало. В нём отразилась очень пьяная, развратно улыбающаяся девушка, со смазанной тёмной помадой и в рваных чулках. «Поттер», ухмыльнулась она, проводя пальцем по стрелкам на чулках, и решительно скинула бельё. Повернувшись к парням, она заметила, что они оба слегка отвлеклись друг от друга и беззастенчиво рассматривают её. Драко, облизнувшись самым похабным образом, обхватил ладонью промежность Гарри, и тот застонал, не отводя взгляда от Пэнси. Пока та по-кошачьи, нарочито медленно, приближалась к ним, Малфой-младший уже вжимался бёдрами в возбуждённый член Поттера. У неё захватило дух от этого зрелища, и она прижалась к Гарри, пока тот натягивал презерватив. Как славно, что мальчики думают о защите. Он тяжело дышал, и Пэнси целовала его в шею, губами чувствуя, как он дрожит.

В следующий момент и Поттер развернул её бёдрами к себе, вжимаясь в задницу возбуждённым членом. Одной рукой он обхватил её челюсть и запрокинул голову, кусая шею. Вторая рука была между её ног, его пальцы огладили половые губы и остановились на клиторе. Пэнси шумно всхлипнула, когда Гарри начал стимулировать его пальцами, делая круговые движения. В то же время перед ней был Драко, который вовлекал Пэнси в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. Малфой целовался по-другому, более размеренно и даже лениво, как будто в его распоряжении было всё время мира, восхитительно контрастируя с напором Гарри, пальцы которого уже вот-вот проникали внутрь. Пэнси отстранилась от Драко и протянула, обращаясь к Гарри:

— Трахни меня уже, Поттер, — и тут же услышала стон. Драко выгнул бровь в притворном возмущении — видимо, по традиции это была его реплика. Она потёрлась бедрами о член Гарри, и это потрясающее ощущение сменилось наполненностью, когда он вошёл. Поттеру понадобилось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы исполнить её просьбу-приказ. Она закрыла глаза, где-то на краю сознания ощущая, как Драко обнимает её и Поттера, и находит то её, то его губы. В конце концов под напором Поттера она прогнулась и её лицо опустилось как раз на уровень живота Драко. Пэнси нашла и обхватила ладонью его член у основания. Драко закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, часто дыша, пока её рука двигалась. Ей нравилось держать в руках пульсирующую, бархатную, набухающую плоть. Она размазала капельку смазки по розовой, аккуратной головке. Член Драко казался таким красивым, почти фарфоровым, нежного розового цвета в золотых завитках. Пэнси захотелось обхватить его губами, она опустила голову ниже и осуществила задуманное. Настолько, насколько ей хватало пространства и сноровки. 

Вероятно, со стороны это смотрелось достаточно странно, однако Пэнси была решительно настроена взять от этого опыта всё. Она не была уверена, что всё делает правильно — скорее, это Драко Малфой мог учить её отсасывать, насколько она могла знать, чем они с Поттером занимались в постели. Пэнси вобрала головку в рот, проводя языком вокруг неё. Кажется, это было то, что нужно. Драко закусил губу и нагло толкнулся ей в рот. Было действительно сложно одновременно ощущать вбивающегося сзади Поттера и сосредотачиваться на члене во рту, поэтому она позволила Драко взять её лицо в ладони и плавно войти. Она сжимала губы вокруг его члена, пытаясь интуитивно вспомнить, как делала это с парнем в прошлый раз. В конце концов, даже если никто из них сейчас не кончит, то, по крайней мере, опыт будет сногсшибательным. Почувствовав, что легче будет сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, она отстранилась от Драко и подалась назад, сжимаясь вокруг Гарри.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Он продолжал стимулировать её клитор, поэтому она смогла кончить достаточно быстро, но едва ли осознала это. Пэнси вскрикнула и почувствовала, как хватка ослабевает; с последним резким толчком Поттер зарычал и отстранился. Увлекая её и Драко на пол, в ворох из их одежды и антикварного ковра, он упал, шумно выдохнув. Лоб его покрывала испарина. Пэнси видела, как по лицу Гарри расплывается довольная, усталая улыбка, но не была уверена насчёт Драко.

— Драко, дорогой? Всё в порядке? — Она кивнула на ещё не опавшую эрекцию Малфоя-младшего, который так и не смог кончить.

Он отвел прядь волос с её лица и, улыбнувшись, поцеловал её в лоб.

— Всё было чудесно, Пэнс. Мы с этим справимся, правда? — обернулся он к Гарри, поднимая бровь. Тот уже гладил член Драко, явно понимая, что и как нужно делать. Она невольно залюбовалась.

Пэнси склонила голову набок, заметив также, что Гарри растягивает Драко пальцами. Такого ей не доводилось видеть, и она не смогла отказать себе в любопытстве. Отстранённо она отметила, что всё не прошло бы так гладко в ту ночь, если бы Поттер не знал заклинание смазки, а он определенно что-то знал.

— Неужели вы… — начала было она, но осеклась, увидев, как Поттер вобрал в рот член Драко, продолжая стимулировать того пальцами. Пэнси наблюдала, как голова Поттера опускается вверх и вниз, а пальцев вместо двух стало три. Хватило пары минут, чтобы Драко бурно кончил, и она заметила струйку спермы, стекающую из уголка рта Гарри. Он лучезарно улыбнулся Пэнси и втянул её в поцелуй, солоноватый и терпкий. Когда она отстранилась и обернулась, Драко лежал на спине и лениво наблюдал за ними. Она легла рядом с ним, лицом к лицу, и откинула светлую челку со лба.

Поттер тем временем обхватил Драко со спины, и они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу. Малфой-младший гладил Пэнси по волосам, взгляд его был расфокусирован, лицо расслаблено.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза, а Гарри заключил в объятья их обоих, целуя Пэнси в макушку. Позже он отнесёт её, спящую, в гостевую спальню, а Драко — в свою. 

Они спали раздельно, и Паркинсон восприняла это как нечто закономерное. Да и она, признаться, привыкла засыпать одна. Утром Пэнси найдёт выстиранное и выглаженное платье с бельём и чулками у кровати — не иначе домовой эльф — и тихо выпьет кофе на кухне с сонными и взъерошенными парнями. Выходя из дома на площади Гриммо и гуляя по летнему, солнечному Лондону, она думала о Гермионе Грейнджер. Знает ли она, как и с кем её лучший друг проводит время, и есть ли у неё фантазии, которые годами не дают ей покоя? Пэнси сделала мысленную пометку обязательно пригласить её выпить.


End file.
